Blu
Blu is a blue macaw in Rio 1 and 2. He Played Mr. Lunt in Pet AnimalTales He Played Timon in The Cartoon Dog King, The Lady King, The Simpson King, The Pussycat King, The Cowboy King, The Jerry Mouse King, The Mousekewitz King, The Animation King,The Courage King (TwilightSparkleandCourage4ever Style), The Dog King (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), The Dog King (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style),The Frog King, The Kipper King, The Krypto King, The Magic Animal King, The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), The Toon King (CourageandTwilightRockz Style), The Cartoon Puppy Dog (CartoonNetworkandHubRockz Style), The Lion King (GumballZoneFilms Style),The Clifford King, The Red Dog King, The Courage King, Blu and Alex (GumballZoneFilms Style), The Big Red Dog King, The Dalmatian Dog King, The Pink Dog King (Courage&Twilight4ever), The Hong Kong Phooey King, The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever), The Big Red Dog King 2: Clifford's Pride, The Red Dog King 2: Clifford's Pride and Blu and Alex He is a Meerkat He Played Tip in The Little Pony ll: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Annabelle ll: Return to the Sea, The Little Harrington ll: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea He is a Penguin He Played Kerchak in Bugs Bunnyzan, Ika (Tarzan), and Monarzan He is a Gorilla He Played Zazu in The Treasure Planet Pirate King He is a hornbill He Played Papa in An Microraptor Tale He is a mouse He Played Zuba in Guido and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa He is a Lion He Played Sam Parrish in Guido and Jumanji He is a father He Played The Great Prince of the Forest in Guidoambi He is a deer He Played Mufasa in The Microraptor King He is a lion He With The Other Birds Played as Clowns In Ana (Dumbo) He Played as The Rooster in Home On The Gamers (2004) He is a Rooster He With The Other Birds Played Humming Fish in The Maya (The Lorax) Blu Played Pacha in The Bandicoot's New Groove He is a peasant Blu Played Jack Driscoll in Sailor Moon (King Kong 2005) Blu played Frosty The Snowman in Blu The Macaw (Frosty The Snowman), Blu's Winter Wonderland and Blu Returns He is a Snowman Blu played Donald Duck in Hiccup, Blu and Megamind: The Three Musketeers He is a duck He Plays Mike In Animals Inc (CyberchaseZoneFilms Style) He is a green Monster He played Lou Lou Who in How the Viking Stole Christmas He played Jet Jaguar in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) He Played Scuttle In The Little Mer-Cat He Is A Seagull He Played Benny In The Animal Movie He Played Derek in The Mew Princess Hg is a prince He Played Philip J. Fry in Futurama (Strongdrew941 Style) He is a Delivery Boy He Played Spongebob in The Blu the Macaw and Alex the Lion Movie, Blu (Spongebob Squarepants), The Blu Movie and The Blu Movie: Macaw Out of Water He is a Sponge He played Courage in Blu the Cowardly Macaw He is a Scared Dog He played Fowler in Penguin Run He is a Rooster He played RJ in Over the CGI and 2D Animal's Hedge He is a raccoon He played Kronk in The Deer's New Groove and The Deer's New Groove 2 Blu's New Groove He is a Henchman He played Iago in Grolladin He is a parrot He played Fender in Animals (Robots) He is a Robot He played Genie in Pumbaladdin, and Tomladdin He is a Genie He played Mad Hatter Robot in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a Robot He played Zebra Finch in Canal Famille Planet He is a Zebra Finch Portrayal * In Rio (MkShinx animal) Played By Otis * In Rio (Disney Version) Played By Adult Tod * In Rio (brucesmovies1 style) Played By Danny Category:Rio Characters Category:Birds Category:Blue Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Parrots Category:Blu and Jewel Category:Romantic Couples Category:Characters who can fly Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Wild Animals